There are various structures for an electrical junction box to be mounted on a motor vehicle. One example of such electrical junction box is shown in FIG. 7 and includes a frame 301 to which a component is attached, a lower cover 302 attached to the frame 301 and an insertion portion 321 through which a bundle of electric wires 320 is passed (refer to PTL 1).
The insertion portion 321 is formed with a gutter-shaped insertion portion first divided piece 305 protruding obliquely downward from a side wall of the frame 301 and a gutter-shaped insertion portion second divided piece 307 protruding obliquely downward from a bottom wall of the lower cover 302. An outer surface of the insertion portion first divided piece 305 and an outer surface of the insertion portion second divided piece 307 are provided with ribs 308, 309, 310 for preventing displacement of a tape.
When assembling the electrical junction box described above, the bundle of electric wires 320 is fixed to the insertion portion first divided piece 305 by a banding band, and in this condition, the lower cover 302 is attached to the frame 301. By doing so, the bundle of electric wires 320 is positioned between the insertion portion first divided piece 305 and the insertion portion second divided piece 307. Then, a tape 323 is wound around an outer circumference of the insertion portion 321 and an outer circumference of the bundle of electric wires 320 to prevent water from entering between the insertion portion 321 and the bundle of electric wires 320.